Onyx Bot Biology
Genders Onyx Bots have genders based on their "Living AI's" which as usual are Male and Female. Their genders are displayed by their colored symbol on their faces and by their body form. Male: Muscular, tough body and blue rectangular lines on the face. Female: Thin, light body and purple circular lines on the face. Body Onyx Bots might be robots but they are half synthetic and half robotic. This also comes with the ability to procreate like living beings can (humans, dogs, etc). Bodies for Onyx Bots change based on what they are. They sometimes vary in sizes and appearances based on their series (for example: Recon Sentinels are T-0s) and genders. Their series start with T-0 (Recon) and end with T-5 (Super) which is the biggest "Living AI" they can have. Series are limited to T-20 for vehicles since they aren't "Living AI's" but are driven by Sentinels. They have 3 different bot variants: Sentinels, Hounds and Assimilators. Assimilated are not included since they are basicly those who died and where assimilated (Non-Onyx living beings, for example: humans) by the Assimilators. Sentinels Sentinels are bipedal humanoid bots who are taller than an average human and have 4 optics (eyes with shutters). they have a mouth hidden under the lower faceplate that can unfold to reveal their synthetic mouth. T-0 to T-2 series sentinels are the same size and don't have any changes to their bodies other than their toughness. T-0 Recon Sentinels are usually armed with Sniper Rifles (SRs for future references) or Submachine Guns (SMGs for future references). They have a standart chameleon module that allows them to hide in any environment. T-1 Battle Sentinels are the cannon foders of Onyx military. They are armed with Assault Rifles (ARs for future references). They specialise in any type of combat and have different classes (Techmedic, Rifleman, Engineer, Infiltrator). T-2 Commando Sentinels are sentinels that have a small range of classes (Hybrid, Guardian, Cleaner) and are known to lead units ranging from platoons (max of 40 sentinels) to battalions (max of 300 sentinels). T-2s are used to guard Onyx bases. They have a more advanced chameleon module that allows them to hide in any environment better and longer than a standart chameleon module can. T-3 Heavy Sentinels are heavy weapon experts in the field. They have 3 classes: Hornets, Dragoons and Shreders. They use weapons that are Flamethrowers (Flamers for future references), Heavy Machine Guns (HMGs for future references) and Rocket Launchers (RLs for future references). They tower T-0s, T-1s and T-2s by a third of their size (T-0s, T-1s and T-2s are 6 feet tall, T-3s are 8 feet tall). T-4 Hunter Sentinels are sentinels who stalk enemies. They have the most advanced chameleon module that doesn't need to recharge. They are equiped with Hand Held Cannons (HHCs for future references) and Hunter Swords. They hold both weapons at the same time and run faster than other sentinels. Their line of sight is better by a half of a Commando Sentinel (Recon, Battle and Commando Sentinels have the same line of sight of 2 kilometers). They are stronger than lesser series and tower them (T-4s are 10 feet tall). T-5 Super Sentinels are commanders of bigger units (bigger than battalions) and are known to be in command of Onyx bases, prisons, ships and factories. Only a single T-5 can lead sentinel units of 40,000 max sentinels or any ship, base, prison or factory. They are the highest ranking Sentinels. They are equiped with Gattling Guns and Longswords. They hold both weapons at the same time and are the strongest sentinels possible. They tower every lesser sentinel (T-0s to T-4s) and are tougher than T-4s (T-5s are 14 feet tall). Main page https://onyx-bots.fandom.com/wiki/Onyx_Bots_Wiki